


Forest Park Girls Academy

by hottrubbish



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hottrubbish/pseuds/hottrubbish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn transfers to Forest Park Girls Academy the beginning of her junior year of high school. Ashlyn quickly makes friends and easily becomes a star on Forest Park's soccer team, getting the attention of the daughter of the school's biggest donor, the school soccer team's captain/star forward, and the school's lesbian lothario, Ali Krieger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mom, where are we going? We've been driving for hours!" Ashlyn complained. "All you told me was to pack up all my stuff. I'm starting to think you're going to drop me off in the woods or something, never to be seen again."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Ashlyn. Check the glove compartment." Ms. Harris responded, deciding that it was okay to finally clue Ashlyn in on what she had planned for her.

Ashlyn opened the glove compartment to find a neatly folded pamphlet.

 _Forest Park Girls Academy_ , the pamphlet read.

"An all girl's boarding school?! Really, mom?! Are you kidding me?!" Ashlyn asked, completely floored.

"What? I thought you'd like it, especially seeing your, uh, recent, uh, confession..." Ashlyn laughed, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Mom, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I want to be surrounded by girls all the time!" Ashlyn paused, pursing her lips and thinking about the prospect and possibilities of an all girls school. "Well actually now that I think about it..." Ashlyn laughed.

"Well anyway, I think this place will be good for you." Ashlyn's mother interjected. "I did a lot of research on Forest Park. They have great academics, they almost guarantee admission to the top colleges, and most importantly, they have an amazing soccer team. And I thought it would be a nice change of pace for you. Besides I've heard it's a lot easier to switch into private school than into public school, something about it being a controlled environment."

"Sounds pretty sweet," Ashlyn beamed. "But, uh, one thing. How are we affording all of this? This place is fancy as fuck!" Ashlyn exclaimed, scanning the pamphlet.

"Language!" Ms. Harris, bellowed at her daughter. "And well along with the promotion moving us up to Virginia, it also gave me a bit more disposable income. Oh, and your great grades and soccer record didn't hurt either, kiddo. Apparently their star goalie graduated last year and they've been looking for a replacement for their varsity team ever since. They want you so bad they gave us a break on tuition!" Ms. Harris chuckled.

The two Harris' drove in silence. Ashlyn taking in the surroundings, and her mother focusing on the road. It wasn't until they had reached their destination did Ashlyn break the silence.

"Mom, what about you?" Ashlyn asked, concerned about her mother being without her for the first time in a long time. "Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"I'll be fine, Ash." Ashlyn's mother reassured her.

"I'll miss you, mom."

"I'll miss you too, honey. And don't think you won't get to see me, the school said they allow the students to leave for the weekend and go back home whenever." Ashlyn nodded, as they pulled up to the admissions office. Ms. Harris parked the car. "Come on, Ash. Let's get you all set up."

...

The two women were introduced to the admissions counselor and Ms. Harris finished filling out/signing the paperwork for Ashlyn to begin attending school at Forest Park as a junior.

"And that's all, Ms. Harris." The admissions counselor told Ashlyn's mom. "Please feel free to tour the campus a bit and help Ashlyn settle in, or if you'd like you can go. Ashlyn will be in good hands."

Ms. Harris turned to Ashlyn and asked her what she would prefer. Finding it a bit embarrassing to walk around the campus with her mom in front of all her new peers, Ashlyn urged her mother to leave, telling her she would be fine.

"Well, okay then, honey." Ms. Harris smiled. "Come get your luggage from the car and I'll be off."

Ashlyn did as her mother said, and unloaded all of her stuff from the trunk.

"Bye, mom. Love you." Ashlyn smiled, hugging her mom.

"Bye, sweetie. Love you too. Study hard and most importantly play hard!" Ashlyn nodded and collected her belongings, returning back to the admissions office to find the admissions counselor with what looked to be the soccer coach and a student.

"Ah, Ashlyn." The counselor exclaimed. "This is Coach Jill Ellis, our soccer coach here at Forest Park."

"Pleased to meet you," Coach Ellis beamed and extended her hand. Ashlyn took it and shook her her hand firmly.

"Likewise." Ash smiled.

"I've heard great things about you, and can't wait to see you play. After you get settled in tonight, report down to the pitch for practice. I believe gear has already been sent up to your room, although you are welcome to use your own." Ashlyn nodded. Coach Ellis quickly excused herself, citing her need to set up the pitch for practice. Once she left Ashlyn turned back to the admissions counselor.

"And this is Whitney Engen, a fellow junior, one of our star defenders, and your new roommate."

"Hey, how's it going?" Whitney asked, extending her hand. Ashlyn shook it and smiled.

"Whit will show you around campus and help you get settled. Oh and before you go, here's your I.D. and schedule." The counselor said, handing the keeper the items. Ashlyn grabbed her things and thanked the counselor. The two girls left for the dorms.

...

After a few minutes of walking around the picturesque campus and making small talk, Ashlyn and Whitney arrived at the dorms. Whitney swiped her I.D. card to let them in. They took the elevator up to the fifth floor of the complex and walked down what seemed like an endless corridor to Ashlyn.

"Ah, here we are. Room 515." Whit swiped her card again and let them into the room.

"I'm kind of bummed that I have to share this room, but it will be nice to finally have a roommate." Whitney laughed and turned to Ashlyn who was absolutely speechless. "You okay, Ash." Still no response. Whit waved her hand in front of the keeper's face. "Ash?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Sorry. I just, this place is fucking sick!" Ashlyn exclaimed surveying the two massive king sized beds, matching armoires, and matching desks.

"Yeah, we have a pretty big endowment and once you cover academics, grounds care and facilities are the next to be funded. You should see our pitch, it's incredible!"

"Please tell me it's not turf," Ash hoped, as she ran to her new bed and plopped down, immediately feeling comfortable on the mattress.

"Oh, don't worry! Mr. Krieger would never let us play on turf! Grass only!"

"Mr. Krieger? Who's he?" Ash asked.

Whitney laughed.

"You're funny." She smiled, not seeing that Ashlyn honestly didn't know who he was.

"No, like seriously, who is he?" Ashlyn asked again, this time turning to face Whitney who was sitting on her bed in absolute shocked.

"My, God. You're not kidding! Virginia Governor Ken Krieger!?" Whit exclaimed. Ash let out a small 'oh', signaling Whitney to continue talking about what he had to do with the school. "Governor Krieger pays for like half of the endowment of Forest Park, only the best for his little girl." Whitney sneered, rolling her eyes.

"Wait, his daughter goes here?"

Whitney nodded.

"The infamous, Alexandra Blaire Krieger. Ali for short. She's a brat, our star forward, and not to mention a total lothario." Whitney scoffed, a hint of bitterness in her tone.

"She's gay?" 

Whitney nodded again.

"Almost all the girls here are, it gets kind of lonely in an all girls school." The players chuckled. "I mean we do have a brother school a couple miles down the road. They're called Forest Park Boy's Academy, original right? Well anyway, they visit a few times a month and girls sneak out to meet their boyfriends and such but that just doesn't seem to be enough for us hormone-crazed-teenage-girls." Ashlyn laughed.

"Us? Are you gay?" 

Whitney nodded her head once more.

"Let's just say, it all looks the same in the dark." Whit winked. "What about you?"

"Almost painfully so," Ashlyn laughed.

"You'll fit in perfectly here then. Cute, charming, funny, athletic. Looks like Ali will have some competition." Whitney winked. Ashlyn smiled at her roommate's comments and would have noticed the light flirting if she hadn't been so intrigued by this Ali Krieger. "Anyway, after you finish putting your stuff away we'll go down to dinner, and then after practice if you want, I can borrow my friend's car and we can go get you some sheets and toiletries at the Target a few miles south of here."

Ashlyn nodded and began unpacking her belongings into the armoire and closet. She slid open the closet to find a few pairs of home and away keeper kits, a couple sets of gloves, cleats, shin guards, socks, monogrammed duffle bags, and any other gear she would need. She then opened the bottom draw of the armoire to find about a billion sets of school uniforms. Ashlyn made sure to thank god that the uniforms in her drawers were polo shirts, dress shirts, ties, cardigans, khakis, and a belt. Her mom must have informed the school about what Ash would prefer, seeing that when they were in the admissions office Ash had seen pictures of girls in polos and skirts.

"Aight, I think I'm good to go." Ash said.

"Awesome, let's roll."

...

The two girls walked down to dinner, the sun setting on the campus.

"Ugh, I can't believe how beautiful it is here. I honestly didn't think, that anything could compare to a Florida sunset, but damn." Ash chuckled.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing being from California and all. But it truly is quite nice here, I've really grown to love it." Ash hummed in acknowledgement and the two girls walked to the dining hall in silence. Once there, Whit quickly explained the meal plan and how you need to swipe to pay, etc.. The girls then cued up to get their food.

"You looked overwhelmed!" Whit laughed as she witnessed Ashlyn's eyes glaze over while looking at all of the choices.

"There's just a lot to choose from." Ash smiled. Ash settled on her tried and true favorite, mac and cheese, chicken wings, mashed potatoes, a salad, and a pepsi, the dinner of champions. The two swiped their cards and began looking for a place to sit.

"Come on, you can sit with me and my friends." Ash nodded in thanks and followed Whit to a table.

Ashlyn and Whitney quickly weaved through the various tables towards the back of the dining hall until Whitney spotted her group of friends.

Megan Rapinoe was the first of the three girls to notice Whitney and Ashlyn approach.

"Damn, Whit. Who's the babe?" Pinoe asked. Ashlyn blushed, not used to such blunt behaviour, being a southern gentlewomen and all.

"Keep your vag in your pants, Pinoe." Whitney scolded. "Guys, this is Ashlyn Harris. Ashlyn, this Tobin Heath, Meghan Klingenberg, and Megan Rapinoe. They're on the soccer team as well. Kling's on the back line with me, and Tobin and Pinoe are midfielders. Ashlyn here is our new goalie." Ashlyn smiled and said hey to everyone before sitting down across from them with Whitney.

"About time. So, you any good?" Asked Kling.

"I guess," Ashlyn laughed. "I was a Parade All-American the past two years, and my club down in Florida finished twenty-nine, one, and one last year. I only conceded ten goals all season."

"Impressive," Tobin said. "Sounds like you'll make a great addition to the team."

The girls talked soccer for most of their meal, until a new topic came up, one that Ashlyn took a particular interest in.

"Oh my god, Whit. You'll never believed what Krieger did." Said Pinoe.

"Knowing her, I probably can. What happened?"

"Well you know that sweet little freshie, Press?" Whitney nodded. "I heard that she broke down crying during the freshman practice this morning. Krieger pulled the Four F's on her."

"Are you kidding me? I'm sorry but Ali is such a cunt, taking advantage of a freshman like that, and it's what the third week of school?" Tobin, Kling, and Pinoe nodded, just as disgusted in Krieger's actions as Whitney was. The only girl not showing the same look of horror was Ashlyn.

"Um, guys. What are the Four F's?" Ashlyn asked timidly, feeling dumb for not knowing.

"Find them," said Tobin.

"Fuck them," interjected Pinoe.

"Flee them," chimed Kling.

"Forget them," sneered Whitney. "It's Ali's specialty. It's like playing with your food."

"Literally," winked Pinoe. Tobin slapped Megan's shoulder.

"Don't be gross." She scolded.

"What?! We're all mature lesbians here! I eat it, you eat it, Whit eats it, Kling eats, Ashlyn eats it―"

"Wait, how'd you know I'm gay?" Ashlyn asked stunned. Pinoe looked Ashlyn up and down.

"Honey, have you ever even looked in a mirror?" Pinoe asked, and the whole table burst out laughing, including Ashlyn.

"Okay, fair." Ashlyn conceded, remembering the flannel, black skinny jean, vans, and Obey snapback she was dawning.

Whitney checked the time on her phone, showing it to her teammates.

"It's seven, guys. We better get ready for practice. Ellis will have a fit, if we're not there on time. Especially seeing it's Ash's first day." The girls nodded and cleared the table, parting their separate ways to go and get ready for practice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the wonderful feedback! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far! Also sorry it took me so long to update, I had to rewrite this chapter about a billion and a half times until I actually started to like what I wrote. Enjoy and review!

_Earlier that same day:_

**Ali’s POV:**

“Julie, do it again, do it again.” Sydney begged in between fits of giggles. Julie flicked some water on her face and brought her hands to her eyes.

“I-I-I’m in l-l-love with her, an-and she ju-just threw me a-away—” Julie began, mocking Press from earlier at the freshman practice.

“Cut it out, guys. She doesn’t look like she’s in a good mood.” Alex interjected, watching Ali approach the three girls sitting on the campus green.

“What? It’s not my fault Kriegy’s break-ups lead to—” Julie tried to defend herself but stopped when she felt a presence towering over her.

“No, Johnston. Tell me, what do my break-ups lead to?” Ali questioned the freshman, annoyance present in her voice.

“Nothing, Ali. Nothing.” Julie responded, her face resembling that of a kicked puppy.

“Ah, that’s what I thought.” Ali breathed, sitting down next to her friends on the grass. The four girls sat in silence, not sure whether to avoid the topic of Press completely or not. Alex broke the silence first, choosing for the first time in a long time to talk to her best friend about her trysts. 

“You really did a number on this one, Ali.”

“Yeah? Well it’s not my fault she fell in love with me.” Krieger sighed.

“Isn’t it though, princess charming? You get girls to fall for you, give them the best head of their lives, and then leave them.” Alex retorted.

“Listen up, Morgan. I tell every girl I that ‘Four F’,” Ali used air quotes, not particularly fond of the term people had adopted for her flings, “that what we’re doing are emotionless fucks. It’s not my fault if they get attached."

"Well I don't think they're getting the memo on the emotionless part." Alex retorted.

"You know what, Alex? I never thought that I’d have to explain myself to you of all people.” And with that she got up from the grass and walked away.

Ali walked back to her dorm, which thankfully was a single, seeing as she couldn’t handle dealing with anyone else at the moment. She retired to her bed, deciding she’d rather be unconscious than be awake and think about what had just happened between her and Alex. 

_Present:_

**Ashlyn’s POV:**

Ashlyn and Whitney quickly made their way up to their dorm and changed, realizing they still had fifteen minutes until practice was due to start, Whitney decided to show Ashlyn around their field and facilities.

"This is the varsity locker room and this here is your locker." Whit pointed to the first locker on the left, which had a plaque reading '1 HARRIS'.

“Oh my god!” Ashlyn exclaimed, and reached for phone to take a picture.

Whitney laughed and checked her watch.

"It's 7:25, we better get to practice." Ashlyn nodded and they walked down to the field. Once they arrived they joined their teammates at the halfway line and waited for practice to start. Soon after, Coach Ellis joined them. Ellis introduced Ashlyn and called for the practice to get underway. 

"Okay, girls. You know what to do. Krieger, you lead stretches." Ashlyn's ears instantly perked up when she heard Ali's name. From all of the things she heard from Whitney and her friends, she was excited to finally meet the infamous, Ali Krieger. When no one stepped forward to lead stretches she became confused, as did the other players. 

“Where’s Krieger?” Ellis roared. “Morgan? Leroux?” The two girls shook their head in unison, signaling that they didn’t know where Ali was.

“Ugh, fine. Engen, you lead stretches.” Whitney nodded, and stepped up to the center of the circle, beginning their usual routine.

**Ali’s POV:**

Ali was awoken some hours later by her phone ringing. Without checking the caller I.D. she unlocked the phone and took the call.

“Hel—?” 

“I can't believe you, Alexandra! Another one? And a freshman no less? Just because you've been hurt doesn't give you the right to hurt others!"

"Shut the fuck up, Kyle. And don’t call me that.”

"You fucked a freshman. No, you Four F'd a freshman, Ali.”

"How did you hear about all that shit?”

"You seem to forget that I go to a school filled with sexually repressed teenage boys who fetishize every detail their girlfriends tell them from your school. You're practically their patron saint, kid."

"Ugh, gross."

"Not as gross as what you did to that Press girl."

"You know what, Kyle? I don't need you jumping down my throat, I get enough of that from mom, dad, coach, my friends, and the entire fucking student body."

"Fine, fine. Just one last thing, you can't change what happened between you and  _her_  but you can control the way you fucking react to it."

"Goodbye, Kyle."

"Bye, Ali. Don't go fucking fresh—"

Ali hung up before her brother could finish his sentence. She almost threw her phone across the room out of frustration but decided that there was no way her father would buy her a fourth iPhone. She checked her phone for any missed messages.

_**Alex M**_

_Where are you?_  

_It’s 7:30!_

_Practice just started!_

_If this is about earlier, I’m sorry._

_I should’t have said anything._

_But like seriously though, coach is pissed!_

_Where are you?!_

Ali audibly cursed, realizing she had slept through almost half of practice. She got changed as quickly as she could and ran down for the rest of practice. 

**Ashlyn’s POV:**

After agility drills the team moved on to shooting drills, and Ash was excited to finally prove her prowess to her new team and coach. 

“Let’s see what you got, Harris.” Coach Ellis said, following Ashlyn to the goal. The goalkeeper’s teammates quickly lined up to take penalty kicks against her. Ashlyn was able to block every single shot, without much effort.

**Ali’s POV:**

Ali arrived at the pitch just in time to catch her team transitioning from agility drills to shooting drills. Ali surveyed the field for Coach Ellis from the sideline, hoping to join the drill as conspicuously as possible as to avoid her coach’s wrath. 

_Ugh, where is she?_ Ali questioned herself as she scanned the pitch. _Oh, she’s in goal. But who is she with? I haven’t seen that girl around. Maybe she’s a freshman. She’s cute, I wonder if sh—_

Ali’s thoughts were abruptly ended when Ellis turned and spotted Ali from the corner of her eye.

“Krieger! Where the heck have you been?” 

Everyone stopped with the drill quickly turning their attention to Ali, including Ashlyn.

“I accidentally fell asleep. I'm so sorry, Coach. You know I’d never intentionally skip practice.”

"Save it, Krieger. You know the drill, one half-field sprint for every minute you missed.”

"Oh, come on, Coach. That's sixty sprints."

"Well you shouldn't have been sixty minutes late." Ali bit her tongue, deciding it was better to drop the subject and do the sprints instead of continuing to argue and run the risk of Coach Ellis raising the number of sprints she had to do. Ali began her sprints on the sideline as the shooting drill continued. 

…

By the time practice was over, Ali still had five sprints to go. Coach Ellis sat on the bench, waiting for her to be done so she could reprimand her for being tardy. When Ali finished, Ellis handed her a water bottle and told her to sit down. She quickly reamed her out, telling Ali how shocked and disappointed she was, Ali being the captain of the team and all. Ellis then left, leaving the forward alone on the pitch. 

_Today has been a train wreck._ She thought. _The shit with Press, not to mention Alex, and Kyle. And then running sixty fucking sprints. I need to let off some steam and I know a couple girls who wouldn’t mind helping me out…_

Ali scrolled through her contacts but then as she saw Alex and Kyle’s names, she thought better of it. _Maybe I should just lay low for a bit._

Ali decided to take a shower in the varsity locker room instead.

**Ashlyn's POV:**

After practice Whitney and Ashlyn went back to their dorm, showered, and changed.

“Do you still want to go out to get some sheets and toiletries or do you just want to wait till tomorrow?” Whitney asked Ashlyn.

“Do you mind if we go now? I didn’t really bring much.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll call Pinoe and ask to borrow her car.” Whitney quickly called Pinoe and asked. Megan said yes, but only on the condition that she could tag along. The two were getting ready to go when Ashlyn realized she didn’t have her phone.

“Hey, Whit?”

“Yeah, Ashlyn?”

“Have you seen my phone? I can’t find it anywhere.”

“Hmm. The last time I saw you with it was in the varsity locker room, you might have left it there.”

“Oh, yeah. I’m going to go grab it.” Whitney nodded, telling Ashlyn to just meet her and Pinoe out by the front gates. Ashlyn nodded and jogged back to the locker room, not wanting to keep Whitney and Megan waiting long. She arrived to the locker rooms and walked back to the varsity lockers. Ashlyn was about to retrieve her phone when she heard one of the showers going.

 _That's weird, I don't see any clothes around. I guess someone just forgot to shut it off. Well better just turn it off, save the earth and all that shit._ Thought Ashlyn.

The goalkeeper walked over to the showers. 

Ashlyn’s heart immediately leapt into her throat. 

There was Ali, stark naked under the spray of the shower, her eyes closed, and her hand in between her legs.

Ashlyn was stunned. She knew she should look away, but she couldn’t. Ashlyn’s body was rendered completely immobile by the sight of Ali, the way the water cascaded down Ali’s tanned body, between the valley of her breast, over her toned stomach… 

_Christ, she’s absolutely gorgeous._

Ashlyn was ripped from her thoughts—and her ogling—when a loud moan fell from Ali’s lips.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck. I have to get out of here before she notices me._  

Ashlyn quickly turned back around, deciding to forget her phone and save herself from what would be total embarrassment and hundreds of dollars worth of therapy sessions if she were to be caught spying on the forward. But when she turned around to leave she accidentally slammed into an open locker door.

“Oww, fuck.” Ash cursed, quickly covering her mouth when she realized she had just given herself away.

Ali's eyes shot open and a look of mortification spread across her face. “Who’s there?!”

Ashlyn ran, ran as fast as she could to get out of the locker rooms, and even when she did, she kept running all the way to Pinoe and Whitney at the front gates. She hopped in the backseat and frantically tapped Megan on the shoulder.

“Drive, Pinoe! Drive, drive, drive!”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Whitney and Megan asked in perfect unison.

“I’ll tell you, but please just fucking drive already!” Pinoe nodded and quickly turned the car on and switched it into drive, flooring it just in time to miss a very pissed off Alexandra Krieger.

Once Ashlyn believed them to be in the clear, she relayed what had happened to Whitney and Megan. The defender and midfielder laughed so hard, tears began to form at the corner of their eyes. Pinoe had to pull over to the side of the road because it got too bad and didn't want to get them into an accident. 

"I know it's not polite to laugh but fuck, that's hilarious." Whitney said, wiping tears from her eyes.

“This is what I get for being fucking eco-conscious." Ashlyn muttered from the back seat. Ashlyn tried to appear as mortified as possible to her friends, as not to seem like she enjoyed the encounter with Krieger, but in actuality she did, she absolutely loved it.

**Ali’s POV:**

_Oh my fuck, I can’t believe someone just caught me getting off in the goddamn shower. I wonder who it was? No one really uses the locker room unless there’s a game._

The forward went back to the locker room to retrieve the things that she had left in her haste to catch whoever saw her in the shower. She grabbed her bra, shin guards, socks, and cleats and was about to leave when something caught her eye.

_Oh, someone left their phone._

Ali clicked the home button to reveal a picture of a girl with long blonde hair and a boy with dark brown hair and a beard at the beach.

_Wait? Isn’t that, that girl in goal from earlier?_

Ali chuckled, realizing that she must of been the girl to catch her in the shower.

_Oh, this is going to be fun._

Ali slipped the iPhone into her pocket and headed back to her dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! When I originally planned on writing this chapter my girlfriend surprised me and came down to visit for a couple of days, so I was a bit distracted to say the least... And then after that, I had to deal with major drama at work, which lead to me quitting my job. So let's just say the latter half of July was a shit show, haha. Anyway, enjoy and please _**review**_ !

**Ali POV:**

Ali clicked the home button on the iPhone for the fiftieth time that night, she studied the background photo as she began debating whether or not it would be an invasion of privacy to even swipe right to see if the phone was password protected or not. 

_I’m just checking so I can return this lost phone to its owner, right?_ The forward tried to convince herself. As soon as Ali had worked up the courage to try and unlock the phone, there was a knock at the door. She froze. 

"Al?" Someone called through the wood. "You in there?"

Ali relaxed when she realized it was only Alex on the other side of the door.

"No, I'm not." She responded, callously.

" _Ali_."

"Go away."

"I came to apologize."

"Well, I don't accept your apology."

"I have red wine and chocolate." Alex said in a sing-songy voice.

"So do I, Morgan." Ali said, flatly.

"Oh but do you have a Gutzler Westhofener Morstein Pinot Noir and Schogetten?" Alex heard the deadbolt being removed and the door opened. Ali popped her head out of her room and scanned her friend up and down to make sure Alex wasn't bluffing about Ali's favorite German wine and chocolate. Ali stuck out her hand as a signal for Alex to pass her the peace offering.

"You have to at least let me in before you get the goods." Ali huffed and opened the door fully, letting the forward inside. Alex entered and sat down on Ali's desk chair. Alex passed her the chocolate and ludicrously expensive wine.

"Where did you even get this stuff?"

"Well, getting the chocolate was easy. That little bodega in town has an entire section of their store devoted to international candy." Ali took note. "And as for the wine, before term started I went down to my parent's wine cellar and grabbed a couple bottles of my favorites when I found a case of this." Alex gestured to the wine. "I knew how much you loved it when you were studying abroad in Germany, so I figured they wouldn't miss a bottle."

"Thanks, Al." Ali said, already forgiving her from earlier, secretly knowing that Alex was always looking out for her best interests, even if she didn't agree with them, the Press incident included.

"No problem. So, are we going to talk about earlier?"

"Honestly, I already forgive you.” Ali admitted, as she grabbed a cork screw and two wine glasses from the back of her closet. Ali uncorked the bottle and poured two glasses out, handing one to her best friend. "And besides, Kyle already reamed me out pretty well. So if you could spare me the lecture and pass me some of that chocolate, I'd be eternally grateful." Ali said, almost moaning at the taste of the wine. "Fuck, that's good. You know, Alex. If you weren't straight, I think I'd marry you. I'd propose right now."

Alex smiled, and changed the topic back to the matter at hand.

"Alright, so we won't talk about Press. But please, promise me you won't go after anymore underclassmen. JJ told me in detail what happened at the freshman practice and no one that young should have to deal with shit like that."

"I mean, I'll try, but no promises. I kind of have my sights on someone right now and I'm not sure what year they’re in."

"Who?"

"I don't know her name."

"What do you mean you don't know her name? Isn’t step one in your foolproof how-to-get-into-a-girl’s-pants-system doing your research?" Alex chuckled.

“First of all, it’s not called that. It’s called _Ali’s_ -foolproof- _method_ -to-get-into-a-girl’s-pants, thank you very much.” Ali laughed, mock defending herself. “And second of all, I’m still in the early research phase. It would be doing a disservice to the method, if I were to try and rush perfection.”

“Okay, okay.” Alex laughed at her friend’s antics. “Describe her to me, maybe I know her.”

“Here, I’ll do you one better.” Ali said, grabbing the phone she picked up in the locker room. Ali pressed the home button and showed the picture of Ashlyn and her brother to Alex. Alex looked over the picture quickly, not recognizing Ashlyn at first.

“Okay, a couple quick things off the bat: If you don’t know her name, how’d you find a picture of her to set as your background? Also why is she your background? I hate to admit it, Als. But that’s pretty creepy, even for you.”

“It’s not my phone, Morgan.” Ali, spat. “It’s hers—”

“YOU STOLE THIS GIRL’S PHONE?!” Alex roared, bewildered at her friend’s behavior.

“Of course I didn’t steal it, what kind of girl do you think I am?” Ali questioned. Alex was about to respond but Ali quickly cut of her off, deciding she would rather not be the subject of anymore of her friend’s criticism today. “I found it in the varsity locker room.” Ali explained.

“Wait, let me see that picture again.” Ali flashed the photo to Alex for the second time. “Oh, I know why I didn’t recognize her at first. She had her hair up at practice, not down.”

“So you do know her?” The captain asked excitedly.

“Yeah, it’s our new goalie.”

Ali smiled to herself.

_So I was right, it was the girl in goal._

“Ashlyn Harris, I think her name is.” Alex continued.

_Ashlyn, I like that name._

“She’s cute.” Alex finished.

“How would you know if she’s cute? You’re straight.”

“Yes, Krieger. Straight not blind.” Alex said, sipping her wine. “And before you ask, all I know is that she’s a junior, thankfully. She’s from Florida. And she’s a great fucking goalie. I couldn’t even score on her, I doubt you’d be able to.” Ali was about to object, but before she could, Alex cut her off. “And yes, that’s score on and _score_.”

“Not what I was going to say but since you brought it up, please do not doubt me or my method. It’s insulting.” Alex laughed before questioning the forward again.

“Wait, why were you in the locker room anyway? Nobody ever goes in there except for games.” Alex said taking another sip of wine.

“Yeah, I know. That’s the reason I was in there to be alone and uh, have a little, uh _me time_.” Alex chocked on her wine when she realized what Ali’s definition of ‘me time’ was.

“You masturbated in the locker room?” Alex asked, again bewildered by her friend.

“If you think that’s bad, you’re going to have a heart attack when I tell you what happened next.” Ali said, before filling Alex in on the details.

…

“So you think Ashlyn is the one who caught you?”

“I mean, who else could it have been?” Alex conceded to Ali that she had a point.

“So what are you going to do with her phone?”

“Where’s the fun in telling you?” Ali retorted, in part because she didn’t want Alex dissuading her from trying to unlock it and also in part because she didn’t really know herself. “With the way rumor travels around this school, I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough anyway.”

“Fine,” Alex said begrudgingly. “What time is it?”

Ali checked the time on her actual phone.

“11:15.”

“Shit! I’m going to go back to my dorm and study for my Calc test. Breakfast tomorrow before German?” Ali nodded and with that Alex left to retire to her own room.

**Ashlyn POV:**

“Anything left in the car?” Ashlyn called down to Megan from her dorm window.

“Nah, you’re good.” Pinoe called back up.

“Aight, thanks for everything, Pinoe.”

“No problem, Ash. See you tomorrow!” Megan waved and drove off to put her car back in the student parking lot. Ashlyn closed the window and turned to start putting her shopping away.

“Do you need any help?” Whitney asked. Ashlyn responded yes and they began making Ashlyn’s bed together. Ash made sure to thank the defender profusely for all of her help, telling her how much she appreciated it. Whitney told her not to worry about and cited that the admissions officer told her to help Ashlyn out in any capacity possible, so she was really just doing her job. The girls then talked about their schedule for tomorrow. Whitney explained to the keeper that each student at Forest Park had a total of six classes a semester, but only saw three classes a day for two hours each, and that she would see her first three classes on day one and her last three classes on day two.

“Okay, sounds easy enough.” Ashlyn said.

“It’s actually really nice to only see three classes a day, even if they are double periods. I’m pretty sure we have most of the same classes, so I can show you around no problem. I have your schedule on my phone I can em—”

“Fuck!”

“What?”

“Ugh, my phone. I left it in the locker room, so Ali wouldn’t catch me.” Whitney began to chuckle, recounting the details of what transpired mere hours ago in her mind.

“It’s not funny.” Ash said, flustered.

“It is too,” Whitney teased, enjoying the light blush forming on Ashlyn’s cheeks. “Come on, let’s go grab it.”

Ashlyn nodded and they made their way to the field.

…

The players walked down to the locker room, Whitney teasing Ashlyn about her encounter with Krieger the whole way. They entered the complex and made their way back to the varsity lockers.

“Anybody masturbating in the shower?” Whitney called out before progressing any further. Ashlyn punched her in the arm.

“Cut it out, you had your fun.” Whitney raised her hands above her head in surrender. They arrived at the varsity lockers and Ashlyn searched for her phone.

“Fuck, I swear I left it right here on this bench.”

“Maybe you didn’t leave it in here after all.” Whitney suggested.

“No, I definitely did. I saw it when I came back for it the first time. Do you think somebody stole it?” Ashlyn questioned, feeling sick to her stomach just thinking about having to tell her mom about how reckless she was with her belongings and beg her for a new one.

“It was Krieger.”

Ashlyn raised an eyebrow.

“I thought you said she was like mad rich? Wouldn’t she already have an iPhone?” The keeper questioned.

“Oh yeah, she is and she does. I just have this inexplicable feeling that it was her.” Whitney responded.

_I wonder how Whitney knows Ali so well. There always seems to be a hint of contempt in her voice when talking about Ali. I wonder if something happened between them..._

Whit checked the time on her phone.

“It getting late, we should head back to our dorm. We can get your phone back from her tomorrow,” Ashlyn nodded and they left the complex. The girls returned to their room and got ready for bed. Ashlyn stripped down into her sports bra and boxers and Whitney changed into a tank top and boy shorts. They turned off the lights and got into their beds. Ashlyn tried to let sleep consume her but something was gnawing at her mind.

_Ugh, I know I shouldn’t ask Whitney but its killing me. I have to know if something went down between them._

“Whit?” Ashlyn called out into the darkness.

“Yeah, Ashlyn?”

“I have a question but you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“Shoot.”

“Did anything ever happen between you and Ali?” Whitney chuckled sadly.

“What gave it away?” Whit asked rhetorically before elaborating. “I was, uh, one of her victims… her first actually. I had had a crush on her since freshman year, but never really thought she was into girls until the second semester of our sophomore year when she asked me out. I was so enamored with her, I didn’t really think much of her sudden interest in me. We dated for a few weeks, had sex a couple times, and then she just threw me away. She stopped talking to me, completely iced me out. I was heartbroken.” Whitney said.

Ashlyn could hear Whitney begin to sniffle.

_Fuck, she’s going to cry. I hate when girls cry._

“It’s like once she’s taken all that you have to offer, she doesn’t need you anymore. Fuck, she never needed me. I needed her.” Whitney said, her voice shaking. The defender then began to sob.

_Fuck, this is all my fault. I shouldn’t have asked._

Ashlyn climbed out of her bed and into Whitney’s.

“A-Ash, you d-don’t have to.” Whitney mumbled through her crying as Ashlyn wrapped Whitney up in her strong arms.

“Yes, I do.” Ashlyn responded placing a chaste, comforting kiss on Whitney’s temple.

_I can’t believe this Krieger girl can have such an effect on people. And I thought I was bad._

Ashlyn thought, recounting her own hookups.

_I can’t believe I’m saying this but I can’t get involved with someone who treats women like this, no matter how incredibly fucking gorgeous they are._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. What's everybody’s opinion on smut? A lot of the Krashlyn fics that I’ve read kind of just skip to the morning after, which is fine if people don’t want smut, but if you do, let me know down in the comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been forever and a day but hey, better late than never! So I’ve finally committed to a college and school is winding down, so hopefully I will update more often. No promises though. And don’t worry, I’ve heard y’all loud and clear on the smut! Enjoy and review!

**Ashlyn POV:**

Light streamed in through the slatted blinds and danced across Ashlyn’s face, causing her to stir. Ashlyn groaned at the interruption to her sleep and moved to turn on her other side, away from the light. But as she began to move she felt someone shift next to her. Ashlyn froze.

_Who the fuck is in my bed?!_

Ashlyn, not used to having girls in her bed while the sun was up, began to freak out.

Ashlyn carefully rubbed the sleep from her eyes, so she didn’t accidently wake the mystery girl. The keeper opened her eyes to find a mess of sandy blonde locks on the pillow next to her.

 _Oh, yeah. Whitney. Did we…?_ Ashlyn questioned herself. She quickly scanned her memory from last night and came to the conclusion that nothing sexual happened between them but Ashlyn was still confused as to why she was in her roommate’s bed and not her own. _Oh, fuck. Whit cried last night and I held her so she’d stop. All because of… Ali._ Harris inwardly groaned. _My phone. FUCK. How am I going to get my phone?_

Ashlyn sat up and began to climb over Whitney to retreat to her own bed.

“Good morning.” Whitney breathed, yawning. Ashlyn looked down from her place, standing over the defender on the bed.

“Morning,” Ashlyn laughed, noting their predicament. Ash quickly leapt off the bed and onto her own. “So,” Ash started, “about my phone.”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah.” Whit acknowledged, her head foggy from sleep.

“How should I get it back?”

“Well, you have a couple options. If you don’t want to go to Ali directly, you could ask Coach Ellis to make an announcement during practice tonight and maybe she’ll just turn it in, no harm done.” Ashlyn cringed at the thought of involving Coach Ellis.

“I don’t want to do that. I did just get here yesterday after all. I don’t want Coach to think I’m having problems or anything.”

“Hmm. Then the way I see it, if you still don’t want to go to Ali directly, your only option is to steal it back.”

“Whit? Really? Your other plan is for me to steal it back?”

“What? I think it’s a marvelous idea. If Ali doesn’t already know that you’re the one who saw her in the shower, asking for it back is definitely going to give it away.” 

Ashlyn paused. _She does make a good point…_

“And besides, Ali’s dorm is only on the fourth floor, with your height you could scale it no problem.”

The word ‘fourth’ was enough to slap Ash back to her senses.

“Nope, nope, nope. I’m not doing that. I’ll just ask for it back.”

Whitney rolled her eyes, as if to say ‘you’re no fun’.

“Fine, Harris. But it’s your funeral.”

**Ali POV:**

“Kriiieeeegeeeeerrrrrrrrr!” Alex bellowed from across the dining hall.

Ali cursed under her breath. 

_How is it that Alex always knows when I’m hungover?_

“If you’re wondering how I always know when you’re hungover, it’s because you always have yogurt, granola, and lots of water the next morning. Also, the shades indoors is a dead giveaway.” Alex said as she plopped down beside her friend. “So, I take it you drank a couple… dozen more glasses of that wine while trying to figure out if you should unlock Ashlyn’s phone or not?”

Ali stared at the forward.

“You know it creeps me out how well you know me sometimes.” Said Ali. Alex could only laugh in response.

“Sooooo, did you unlock it?”

“What? No guesses?” Ali scoffed.

“Hmm, let me see. I think somewhere around your third glass of wine you decided to unlock it. But when you finally swiped right, it was password protected. I then suspect that you then proceeded to drink yourself into oblivion. Am I right?” Ali narrowed her eyes at Alex.

“It was glass four, thank you very much.” Alex clapped her hands together.

“Damn, so close! Did you try any passwords?”

“No, you do know I have some self-respect, right?”

“Says the girl who was—excuse the term—jilling off in the locker room showers.”

“Fuck you, Morgan.”

“Not even in your dreams, Kriegs.” The two girls chuckled. “Are you going to return it to her?”

“I was thinking about messing with her a bit seeing that she did, uh, catch me in the act. But honestly I’m too hungover to pull any shit. I guess, I’ll give it to her the next time I see her.” Alex sat there, speechless. “You seem surprised.”

“I am. That’s very mature of you, Ali. I guess I’m rubbing off on you after all.” Alex said proudly.

“Yeah, you wish you were _rubbing off_ on me, Morgan. Every girl here does.” Alex punched the forward in the arm.

“You’re vulgar and I hate you.” Alex teased, a light blush on her cheeks.

**Ashlyn POV:**

Luckily for Ashlyn, Whitney shared most of her classes. The only class the two did not share was Study Hall, Ashlyn’s third and final class of the day.

“It’s a bummer we don’t have last period together.” Whitney pouted. “I’ll still walk you over to the library though, so you won’t get lost.”

“Thanks, I really appreciate it!” Whitney told the keeper it was no problem.

“So do you know who’s in this Study Hall?” Ash asked.

“Hmm, let me think. I know Pinoe is but I’m not sure who else.” Whitney stopped dead in her tracks as they reached the library’s entrance. “Oh, and I guess Krieger is in here too.”

Ashlyn turned her attention away from Whit and over to Ali.

 _God, she’s just as hot with her clothes on—no, bad Ash!_ Ashlyn chastised herself. _Remember what she did to Whitney!_

“Have fun!” The defender joked as she left to go to class.

Ashlyn took a seat next to Megan.

“Hey, Pinoe.”

“Harris!” Megan exclaimed. 

Instead of launching directly into conversation like Pinoe would have usually done, she took this opportunity to tease the keeper by silently snickering and motioning towards Ali while making obscene gestures.

“Very funny, Pinoe.”

“Hey, I try.”

Ashlyn glanced over at the forward, thankful that she had not seemed to notice Megan and her juvenile antics.

_I wonder if I should just go up to her and ask her for my phone?_

“Hey, Ash. I have to go make up a Psych test. I’ll see you at practice.” Ashlyn nodded to Pinoe in acknowledgement. Megan glanced between the forward and the keeper. “Good luck.” She mouthed as she left the library.

**Ali POV:**

Ali had noticed Ashlyn the second that she appeared in the doorway, however, Ali gave no indication of this.

_I’ll wait until Ashlyn is sitting alone to approach her. I don’t want any more rumors circulating about me so soon after the Press incident._

Ali opened the front facing camera on her own phone so she could get a better view of Ashlyn, who was sitting a few tables behind her.

_Wow, her background photo does not do her justice. She is drop dead gorgeous._

Ashlyn removed her jacket to reveal her toned, tattooed arms. Ali’s breath got caught in her throat.

 _Unf, her arms._ In a flash, Ali pictured herself in between Ashlyn’s legs.

_God, I hope she’s a bottom. I want her writhing underneath me, a whimpering, quivering mess._

The thought of having Harris in such a compromising position, was enough to have Ali pooling her boy shorts, alone.

_Get a hold of yourself, Alexandra. You haven’t even talked to her yet. Though I do suppose her seeing me naked does, speed along my method a bit._

Ali watched Megan gesture over to her.

_Well I guess Pinoe knows about what happened last night. I wonder who else? Probably Engen._

Krieger saw Megan push out her chair and get up. Ali quickly hit the sleep button on her phone and pretended to be doing her Calculus homework.

_Now is my chance._

**Ashlyn POV:**

As Megan left, Ash lifted her backpack onto the table.

 _I’ll just do a little homework before I go up to her._ Ashlyn said to herself, trying to delay the inevitable for as long as possible. But before the keeper could even as much as unzip her bag, Ali was standing in front of her, Ash’s phone in her hand.

“I believe this is yours.” 

Ashlyn looked up to meet the forward’s gaze, deciding to not cower or show any weakness in the presence of the bona fide lady-killer.

“It is, thank you for returning it.”

“Yeah, no problem. You were out of the locker room so fast, I was scared you hadn’t liked what you saw.” 

That did it. Ashlyn had to break their eye contact, too embarrassed to keep it.

_Come on, Ash. Where’s your resolve? You have to stay strong, for Whit! Don’t let her get to you._

“Let me assure you,” Ashlyn said, returning the eye contact. “It wasn’t that.”

Ali smirked.

**Ali POV:**

_Oh, this is going to be fun. Finally someone who can play my game._

Ali extended her hand to Ashlyn.

“I’m Alexandra Krieger, Ali for short.”

Ashlyn took her hand.

“Ashlyn Harris, you can call me Ash though.”

“I heard you’re a half decent goalie, _Ash_.”

“Not to sound conceited or anything but I’m the best high school goalie in the country.” Ashlyn retorted.

“Oh, is that so?” 

Ashlyn hummed in response, not breaking the brunette’s gaze.

“I bet I can score on you.” Ali taunted.

“I bet you can’t.”

Ali bit her lip. The fire of competition burning in her gut.

“Hmm, how about a friendly wager then?"

“What’d you have in mind?”

“If I score on you, I get to take you on a date.”

“I see. And what happens if you can’t score on me?”

“Well, we won’t have to worry about that because I will.”

“Has anybody ever told you that you’re extremely arrogant?” Ashlyn laughed.

“Only every day of my life.” Ali smiled.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period and the day. The two girls got up and collected their things.

“See you on the pitch, Krieger.” Ashlyn said, slightly shoulder-checking Ali as she passed by.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what, considering how long I've taken to update in the past, I'd say an interval of two months and five days between updates really isn't that bad. However, I know it's still not ideal lol. But now that I've graduated high school and the only thing I have to do this summer is work a part-time job, I really do plan on updating more frequently. Anyway, enjoy and please, please, please **_review_** !

**Ashlyn POV:**

“I can’t believe you agreed to that.” Whitney said in disbelief as she pulled on a training kit for practice. 

“What? It’s not like she’s going to get a shot off of me.” Ashlyn defended, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Don’t underestimate Krieger. When she wants something, she gets it.” 

Ashlyn scoffed, hurt by Whitney’s lack of confidence in her. 

“Thanks for the confidence boost, Whit.” Ashlyn spat, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“Hey, I didn’t mean it like that. Even just from yesterday’s practice I can tell you’re a phenomenal goalie. It’s just that, even if you do win, I doubt that will deter Krieger from pursuing you. Actually, if I know Krieger, it’ll just make her want you more.” 

Ashlyn hummed in response, not thinking of the situation in that light before. 

“Are you almost ready? We’ve only got fifteen minutes before practice starts.” 

Ashlyn nodded and quickly laced up her cleats. 

Whitney and Ashlyn ventured down to the pitch to find the rest of their teammates and Coach Ellis already there. But unlike the usual set up of an array of cones and soccer balls there were only cones on the field, spaced equidistance apart. 

**Ali POV:**

“Okay, girls. Now that everyone is here, we are going to do the PACER test. This test is designed to measure your level of cardiovascular endurance. You are all to run twenty meters to a beep and then run twenty meters back. You will get ten seconds of recovery. The second time you fail to make it back to a cone before the beep, you are disqualified. The goal of this test is to keep going for as long as you can, however, each of you must reach level thirty-five to meet state standards. Got it?” The girls nodded their heads in understanding. “Great, everyone go drop your stuff off on the bench and then get by a cone.” 

_Fuck, it looks like we won’t be able to follow through on our bet._ Ali thought. _I guess I should see if we’re actually going to do any drills tonight._

Ali raised her hand. 

“Hey, Coach!” 

“Yes, Krieger?” 

“Are we going to do any shooting drills afterwards?” 

“No, after we’re done with the PACER test, we’re going to head into the weight room.” 

“Okay. Thanks, Coach.” 

_Fuck. I don’t want to wait until tomorrow to do this, the anticipation will kill me._

Ali sauntered over to Ashlyn, who was placing her water bottle and keeper’s gloves on the bench. 

“Krieger.” Ashlyn nodded her acknowledgement of the forward’s presence. 

“So it looks like we won’t be able to settle our little bet during practice.” 

“Is that so?” Ashlyn inquired, not bothered in the slightest. 

“Mhm. But I was thinking, why don’t we meet back down on the pitch after practice? How’s ten?” 

“Or we could settle it right now? Whoever can run the most laps?” The blonde offered, not particularly fond of the idea, especially seeing all of the course work she still has to do from her first day of school. 

Ali smirked. 

“What? Not confident in your keeper skills, Harris?” 

“No, I just thought I’d better put you out of your misery now before I ruin your self-confidence by blocking your shot.” 

Ali genuinely chuckled. 

“How generous of you,” the brunette quipped back. 

_It’s nice to have someone stand up to me that’s not Kyle or Alex._

“I guess ten’s fine then, be prepared to lose quickly though. I have a ton of homework to do.” 

Ali rolled her eyes at her teammate. 

“Krieger! Harris! Let’s go!” Coach Ellis shouted from across the field by her portable amp. 

The two players sighed and joined their teammates by the cones. 

Coach Ellis plugged her phone into the amp and began the PACER test. 

… 

The first thirty-five laps were easy, not just for Ashlyn and Ali, but for all of the players. Most of the girls chose to only fulfill the required number of laps and then drop out. The only ones who continued to run were Tobin, Pinoe, Kling, Sydney, Ali, and Ashlyn. The rest of the girls chose to cheer their teammates on from the sidelines. Soon, Pinoe quit, followed by Syd at forty and forty-two laps, respectively. Ashlyn, although being a keeper and never having to focus much on her cardiovascular endurance for soccer, was able to keep up due to all of the endurance she built from surfing and skating. Tobin and Kling both dropped out at forty-five, leaving only the goalie and the forward. 

“You’re looking a little tired there, Harris.” Ali taunted as the next beep sounded. 

Krieger’s jeer only served as motivation for Ashlyn. 

“Nah, I could do this all night.” Ashlyn replied as she beat Ali back to the starting cone. With a sufficient amount of recovery time before the next beep, Ashlyn decided to take this time to stretch, bending at her hips, giving Krieger a great view of her ass. 

Ali couldn’t help but look, the sight so intoxicating she wasn’t able to make it back to the starting cone by the beep. 

“Getting tired there. Krieger? Or were you just distracted?” Ashlyn asked, winking at Ali as she lapped her. “You’d better be careful, one more mess up and you’re out.” 

_Oh, she is good._ Ali thought. _I played right into her hands._

Catching wind of the girls' flirty banter and Ali’s careless error. The girls' respective friend groups started to cheer them on. 

“Come on, Ash! You can do it!” Whitney, Tobin, Pinoe, and Kling cheered. 

“You’ve got this, Krieger!” Yelled Alex and Sydney. 

With the support of her friends, Ali was able to push herself to match the blonde’s pace again. Ali was even able to beat her counterpart back to a cone as Ashlyn began to tire. 

“You should quit now and save your strength for our real bet.” 

“Not going to happen, Krieger.” 

The two were neck and neck as the PACER test announced that they had reached fifty-three laps. Ali pulled ahead of Ashlyn as a plan began to take shape in her mind. The brunette was able to beat Ashlyn to the next cone, with the few seconds of recovery time she had, she lifted her shirt up to wipe her brow and reveal her toned, tanned stomach to Ash. When Ashlyn saw the forward’s abs, she choked on her own breath and missed the beep by a millisecond. 

“You can stop now, Harris. I won’t think any less of you.” Ali mocked Ashlyn. 

The goalie sighed, disappointed in herself for being tricked so easily. 

“Well played, Krieger.” She conceded as she re-matched their paces. 

… 

The test was now at lap sixty-five and Ali thought her lungs were going to fail on her. 

_I cannot lose to her but there’s no way I can keep running._ As Krieger began to lose ground she decided it was time to employ her last resort. __

“I love you!” Ali shouted at Ashlyn with such conviction, Ashlyn stopped dead in her tracks. 

**Ashlyn POV:**

“What?!” Ashlyn asked, incredulously. Ali continued running, making the beep before Ashlyn could. The keeper had lost. 

“Woah! Wait!” 

“I won!” 

“No, no, no, no, no. What? You’re in love with me? You just met me this afternoon!” The blonde said, her mouth agape. 

“No, I just said that so you’d stop.” Ali snickered. 

“You cheated!” 

“So what? I still won.” 

Before, Ashlyn could contest the result, Coach Ellis stepped in, completely oblivious to the entire situation. 

“Great job, girls! I’m impressed. Now, everyone grab your stuff and head into the weight room.” 

Ashlyn glared at Ali. 

_That little cheat_ , Ashlyn thought. _There’s no way in hell she’s going to beat me tonight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Which way do y'all want the shootout to go? I think I know which way I'm going to write it already but perhaps I can be persuaded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, eh? Lol. Sorry it's been almost a year since I've updated this story. I hope to be updating more as I've finished my first year of college and have a pretty long break until I go back in the fall. Although, I always say I'm going to update more and then I don't... Anyway, enjoy and please, please, please, please, review!

_Just after practice:_

**Ali’s POV:**

“Okay, girls,” Coach Ellis began. “Great job tonight. I’ll see you all tomorrow when we’ll be back on the pitch for drills. Have a nice night.” She said as she headed for the door from the weight room out to the parking lot.

“Oh, and such a nice night it will be indeed.” Said Sydney as she began to gather her things from the weight room floor. Most of the girls ignored Sydney and headed back towards the pitch. Ali decided to humor the other forward.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Leroux?” Ali asked mid-stretch.

“Oh nothing in particular, just looking forward to tonight’s entertainment.”

“Which is?”

“Well, the shoutout of course.”

 “What?! How did you hear about that?!” 

  _Ugh, I don’t even know why I’m asking when I already know the answer._

 “Alex told me.”

_Of course she did. I love Alex, I really do, but when it comes to gossiping she’s almost as bad as Kyle. I swear my reputation over at Forest Park Boy’s Academy is almost entirely her doing._

 “Ali, Ashlyn really did give you a run for your money out there with those pacers. Are you sure you can get one past her?” Sydney taunted.

 “Shut up, Syd. Why do you you want to even come watch it anyway?”

“A, I want to see what kind of chops Harris has and B, imagine if she really does block your shot? I want to be there for that.” Sydney giggled.

“Wow, your faith in me is almost touching, Leroux. I’m so glad that we’re friends.” Ali commented, her sarcasm almost searing.

“Oh. Come on, Krieger. You know I love you. It’s just, as of late you’ve been a bit of a prat, I wanna see you get knocked down a peg.”

“Why are we even friends?”

“I don’t know?” Sydney laughed. “It’s a small school?”

Ali punched the other forward’s arm.

“You’re annoying.” 

“So are you.” 

The two forwards laughed. Sydney threw her arm around Ali.

“Let’s go, Kriegs. It’s almost 10:00PM. You don’t want to be late for your own funeral now, do you?”

**Ashlyn’s POV:**

“Now, Ashlyn. Ali usually goes for the —” Pinoe began as Ash, Whit, Pinoe, Kling, and Tobin headed back to the pitch for the shoutout.

“Uh-uh!” Ashlyn said, moving to cover her ears with her hands. “I don’t want to know where Ali likes to place her penalty kicks. If I’m going to do this, I’m going to do it right. No help from you guys. Just skill versus skill.”

“But what if you lose?” Whitney protested. “Do you really want to go on a date with that jackass?”

_Well, I could think of worse things to happen—stop, Ashlyn, stop._ Ashlyn began to chastise herself. _She’s a terrible person, you know she’s a terrible person. Just think about what she did to Whit and all of those other countless girls._

“If I lose I’ll go out of my way to be the worst date ever. And also, stop thinking like that. I’m not going to lose.”

“I hope you’re right, Ash.” Whitney muttered under he breath.

“I am.” Ashlyn confirmed, a hint of annoyance in her tone.

As they climbed back over the hill from the weight room to the soccer field, the massive group of girls, players and non-player alike came into view.

“Holy hell,” said Pinoe. “What are all these girls doing here?!”

“I imagine they’re probably here for the shoutout. Half this school is a scorned former lover of Krieger’s and the other half just generally dislikes her. I’m guessing they’re here to see her get beat.” Tobin commented nonchalantly. 

_Wow, they weren’t kidding about the Four F’s. There must be at least two-hundred girls here._

Ashlyn looked at her phone.

_9:55PM_

_Well, it’s getting close. Krieger must still be back in the weight room._

The five girls walked over to the benches and put down their stuff. Ash got out her gloves. She then walked onto centerfield  to wait for Ali with the girls.

**Ali’s POV:**

Ali gathered her things and left the weight room with Sydney. 

“Ali, where have you been? Come on you’re gonna be late!” Ali looked over to her right to see Julie and Alex sitting on the wall.

“Not you two too? You really coming to watch this stupid shoutout? It’s going to take less than a minute for me to place the ball in the back of the net. You guys might as well just go back to the dorms.”

“What’s wrong, Ali? That PACER test frayed your nerves?” Alex taunted. 

“Shut up, Alex. We both know I would have won anyway, I was just tired of running and wanted to save my legs for tomorrow’s practice.”

“Uh-huh, Kriegs. That’s definitly why you cheated, not because you couldn’t out-run her? 

“Yeah, well at least I didn’t drop out after the minimum.” Ali teased back.

“I have nothing to prove.” Alex winked.

“Whatever, let’s go get this over with.”

Ali, Alex, Sydney, and Julie walked up over the hill. Alex, Sydney, and Julie burst out laughing once the pitch came into view. 

“Oh, wow. I was kidding about this being tonight’s entertainment. But I guess you weren’t, were you Alex?” Sydney questioned.

“Hey, don’t blame me. I only told a few people.” Lo and behold, every one nightstand, every meaningless fuck, every girl that Ali ever used and threw away was there on the sidelines, ready to watch Ali be taken down.

“Oh, fuck.” Mutted Ali. Syd clapped Ali on the back.

“Good luck out there, Kriegs.” 

“Shut up, Syd. I know you want me to fail, just like the other two-hundred girls here.”

**Ashlyn’s POV:**

_10:02PM_

“Wow, is Ali even going to show? Maybe that PACER test got her scared?” Questioned Kling. Before anyone could answer, Ali appeared on the pitch and walked over to the keeper and company.

“Krieger! For a second I thought you got scared and decided to not show.” Ashlyn laughed, her eyes meeting Ali’s.

“What? And miss all of my adoring fans?” Ali smirked.

Ashlyn laughed. “I’m not sure adoring is the right word. Maybe murderous would be a more apt description.”

Ali sighed.

“So how do you want to do this, Harris? Best two out of three?” Ali questioned, feigning a yawn.

Ashlyn shook her head.

“No. One shot. One chance. That’s it.”

Ali smiled.

“I was hoping you would say that. Say, given any thought to what you want to do on our date?” 

“Save it, Krieger.” Ashlyn turned her back to the forward and began walking over to the goal.

The players’ respective friends cleared off of the pitch.

Ali grabbed a ball and began dribbling over to the penalty mark. Once Ashlyn reached her line she turned around. Ashlyn surveyed Ali up and down. The keeper’s prefer method to calm herself down in these moments was to imagine her opponent in their underwear. But realizing just as quickly as she had thought about it, Ashlyn decided that this wouldn’t work

_Well, I can’t imagine Krieger in her underwear. Because if I do, I’ll start imagining her without her underwear._

Flashbacks of the other night in the varsity locker room filled the goalie’s mind.

_Tan, toned skin. Long elegant legs. Perky, C-cup breasts._

Ashlyn swallowed.

_New strategy. I definitely need a new strategy._

As Ali went to place the ball down on the penalty mark, Ashlyn closed her eyes.

_Just think about, Whit. About what she said, about her crying in your arms._

Ashlyn took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

_I got this._

**Ali’s POV:**

_Where to place it? Where to place it?_

Ali thought, biting the inside of her cheek.

_Should I place it in my usual spot, to the left? Or should I place it to the right?_

Ali mulled it over for a few seconds.

_Go with what you know, Ali. The left, tried and true. I know that I have the power to put it in the back of the net. I can do this._

After her own mini internal pep talk Ali took a deep breath and walked a few feet back from the penalty mark.

_Just keep your head down and don’t look at Ashlyn. For god’s sake, do not look at Ashlyn._

At this point Ashlyn was attempting to do everything in her power to distract Ali while also trying to figure out where the forward would try to kick the ball. The keeper clapped her hands together and jumped up and down, waving her arms about, all while staying on her line. 

Just as Krieger was about to kick the ball a girl from the crowd yelled, “Fuck you, Krieger.” And then it hit Ali.

_Oh my god, everyone hates me. Almost all the girls in the crowd I Four F’ed one time or another. Hell, even my own fucking friends want to see me fail._

And just like that Ali’s confidence was shot.

**Ashlyn’s POV:**

Ashlyn watched as Ali walked back and then ran forward to kick the ball. Just before Ali kicked the ball, Ashlyn saw the forward’s face falter. Something changed, she was suddenly difference. Not wanting to get distracted, the keeper decided to ignore it. In less than half of a second, Ashlyn saw Ali aim for the Ashlyn’s left first and then Ashlyn’s right. Ashlyn dove to to her right, choosing to stretch her arms over her head to elongate her body and reach the ball before Ali's shot could go through. For a moment Ashlyn thought that she wouldn’t get to it in time but just as her body hit the ground, the ball made contact with her hands, and she was able to deflect it away from the net. 

She won. Ashlyn had won the wager. She deflected the forward’s shot.

Before either of the two players could react, Whitney, Pinoe, Tobin, and Kling screamed and stormed the goal. Before Ashlyn could even get up, Pinoe, Whitney, and Kling dog piled on top of her. Tobin decided to sit out on the roughhousing and watch from the post.

“Fuck yeah, Harris!” Pinoe said.

“Ash, you did it!” Whitney yelled.

“Nice job, Ashlyn!” Kling said just as she jumped on top of the goalie.

“Way to go, Ash!” Tobin congratulated.

Ashlyn laughed at her friends’ antics. 

“Alright, guys,” said Ashlyn. “Let me up.” 

Ashlyn got up from the ground and walked over to Ali.

To the keeper’s surprise, the forward didn’t attempt to contest the block. Ashlyn was sure that Krieger would try and say she was off her line and demand a redo if she lost but she didn’t. As a matter of fact, she wasn’t doing anything or saying anything. Instead, Ali’s eyes were cast down. Ashlyn assumed that she was devastated from having her shot blocked and was looking at the ball. Ashlyn followed her line of sight but when she looked over, she found Ali was staring into the crowd. At one person in the crowd specifically. A youngish looking girl with black hair put up in a ponytail, greenish-blueish eyes, and olive skin.

Ashlyn could only assume one thing. 

_That must be Press._

“Ali? Ali?”

Krieger’s eyes darted back from the crowd to meet Ashlyn’s.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Congrats, Harris.” Gone from the forward’s voice was her flirtatious tone. Her eyes were no longer bright and devious, but red and pained.

“Are you okay?” Asked Ashlyn concerned by the forward’s sudden change in demeanor.

“What? Yeah. You won. What do you want?” Krieger’s voice was monotone.

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“Well, let me know what you want when you do.”

And with that Ali walked away, past all of the girls she had ever fucked over, past the crowd of people who hate her, and past her friends that wanted her to fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Are you feeling bad for Ali? What do you want Ash to get for winning the wager? I have a pretty good idea but would love to know what y'all think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update in a little over a month? It must be a miracle! Anyway, enjoy and please review!

**Ali’s POV:**

_10:30PM_

_Hey, are you up?_

_10:36PM_

_Yeah, what’s up?_

_10:36PM_

_Can we talk?_

_10:37PM_

_Yeah, we can FaceTime._

_10:37PM_

_Can we talk in person?_

_10:37PM_

_Ali, what’s wrong?_

_10:38PM_

_Please, Kyle?_

_10:40PM_

_Ugh…_

_10:43PM_

_Fine. You have to come over here. I can’t drive._

_10:43PM_

_What? Why not?_

_10:50PM_

_I had a few drinks…_

_10:50PM_

_Kyle…_

_10:51PM_

_Ali, I’m fine. Please trust me, I am fine. I just don’t want to risk being pulled over with slightest trace of alcohol in my system. Dad would kill me._

_10:51PM_

_Fine, I’ll be there in fifteen minutes._

**Ashlyn’s POV:**

“Are you sure the fire alarm isn’t going to go off, Pinoe?”

Pinoe glanced over her shoulder took look at Ashlyn.

“It’ll be fine! I do this kind of shit all the time.” She reassured the keeper as she began wrapping her smoke detector in plastic bags.

“It would make more sense to go outside, Megan.” Tobin added, not particularly comfortable with the illicit activity her friends were about to partake in.

“Eww, outside? At this hour? It’s too cold. I would rather risk getting busted.” Pinoe laughed as she placed the baseball cap over the two plastic bags covering the smoke detector. “Perfect! Whitney can you roll?”

“Do I have to? I rolled last time.”

“Kling?” Megan asked hopefully, too tired to roll a half decent joint. Meghan shook her head.

“I can do it if you want.” Ashlyn interjected.

Without a second thought Pinoe directed Ash to her hiding place. “Stash is in the bottom righthand drawer of my desk.”

Ashlyn walked over to Pinot’s desk and pulled out a mason jar with an eighth of weed, a grinder, a pack of Raw rolling papers, some tips, and three neon bic lighters.

“Wow, Pinoe from how messy your room is I would have never imagined that your stash would be so well organized.” The keeper teased the midfielder.

“Hey!” Pinoe shouted defensively. “Don’t pick on me, I’m about to smoke you up!” The group of girls laughed.

**Ali’s POV:**

“Ali, do you remember Hope?” The forward chuckled bitterly.

“How could I forget? She was my first girlfriend… my first love… my first heartache… my first heartbreak…”

“Do you remember when you came back from study abroad in Germany?”

The forward grew annoyed.

“Kyle, why the fuck are you asking me this? Of course I remember.” Ali spit, her words like venom.

“Just tell me the story again, please?” Her brother implored.

“Fine. I got back from study abroad a few days earlier than planned. I didn’t tell Hope that I was coming back early because I wanted to surprise her for our one year anniversary. I got back to campus, opened her door, and there she was, face first between some other girl’s legs.” Ali took a deep breath. “I still remember the way she looked at me. She didn’t give a fuck. She just looked up at me, smiled, and went right back to fucking that girl.”

The siblings sat in a tense silence for a few minutes, Kyle was the first to break it.

“Do you ever think that you’re holding onto that pain? That maybe she’s the reason you use those girls? So that maybe she’ll never know how much she hurt you? That maybe, just maybe, you want to show her that you could move on too?”

“I mean, I’ve thought about it, sure.” Ali admitted. “But I’m not Hope. I don’t make girls fall in love with me, promise them the world, and then cheat on them.”

“Maybe not, Ali, but you have broken a lot of hearts. How can you honestly be surprised that people don’t particularly like you, with a record like yours?” Kyle raised his hands in front of him, as he said her name, “Alexandra Krieger: Find them. Fuck them. Flee them. Forget them.”

“Oh, c’mon, Kyle. You know that’s not me.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I know that, but do they?” Kyle sighed. “I love you, Ali. You know that I love you, but that doesn’t stop the fact that you haven’t been the nicest person to a lot of those girls.”

“Kyle, I already know that.” The forward admitted, exasperatedly.

“Then why don’t you just own up to it? Apologize! Make it up to them!”

“You want me to make up with upwards of a hundred exes?” The forward asked, astonished. “Do you know how long that would take?”

“Got to start somewhere, right?”

“Kyle, that’s going to take forever.”

“Then you better get started, kiddo.”

**Ashlyn’s POV:**

“Tobin?” Ashlyn questioned, holding the joint in Tobin’s direction.

“No, I’m good.” The keeper nodded and passed the joint to Whitney.

“So, Ash. What are you going to make Krieger do?” Kling asked.

“You know, I haven’t given it much thought. Y’all have any suggestions?”

“Oh my god, where to start?” Megan laughed. “Okay, so my first thought is that you make her streak in broad daylight.”

Whitney chortled in between hits, “No way. Krieger would enjoy that too much, she loves to show off her body.”

 _And with good right._ Thought Ashlyn.

“C’mon, there has to be something that we can do to take her down once and for all.” Said Kling. The five girls sat in silence for a few moments, until an idea struck Pinoe.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Pinoe asked, a devious smirk playing on her lips as she glanced between Whitney, Kling, Ashlyn, and Tobin.

“Are you really suggesting to _John-Tucker-Must-Die_ Krieger?” Tobin asked incredulously.

“We’d be heroes!” Pinoe laughed.

“You’ve already beaten her on the pitch, what more do you three want?” Tobin questioned taken aback by Pinoe’s suggestion.

“To destroy her!” Kling, Whitney, and Pinoe said in unison.

“That’s fucked up, guys. Even for you three.” Tobin laughed.

“Umm, wait. Can y’all back up for a sec? What’s _John Tucker Must Die_ and why is it a verb?” Ashlyn asked confused.

“You’ve never seen _John Tucker Must Die_?” The four said simultaneously.

Ashlyn laughed. “If I knew what it was, would I be asking about it?”

“It’s this 2006 romantic comedy in which this jock, John Tucker, not dissimilar to Forest Park’s very own, Alexandra Krieger, is a total player.” Tobin began. “To make a long story short, three of his ex-girlfriends get him to fall in love with the new girl just so he can get his heart broken. And seeing that for one, you’re the new girl and two, you’re totally hot and three, Krieger definitely wants you, Pinoe, Whitney, and Kling want you to…”

“To what? Break Krieger’s heart?”

“Yes,” screamed Pinoe.

“Yep,” agreed Kling.

“Oh god please,” begged Whit.

“You’re all incorrigible,” said Tobin, “I’m leaving before I get implicated in this.” Tobin rose from where she was sitting next to Ashlyn on the floor. The midfielder quickly hugged her friends and made for the door. “Don’t do anything rash you four.” Once the door closed Pinoe began shouting.

“Oh, come on. Let’s give her a taste of her own medicine!”

“This is perfect!” Whitney remarked.

It took a second for Ashlyn to catch on.

“No! Absolutely not! I am not going to Four F, Krieger!”

“What? Why not?” Whitney asked.

“Because that’s despicable.” Ashlyn explained.

“Exactly! Remember what I told you? She’s despicable!” Whitney countered.

Ashlyn had a flashback to the other night when she held Whitney in her arms as she cried.

_“What gave it away? I was, uh, one of her victims… her first actually. I had had a crush on her since freshman year, but never really thought she was into girls until the second semester of our sophomore year when she asked me out. I was so enamored with her, I didn’t really think much of her sudden interest in me. We dated for a few weeks, had sex a couple times, and then she just threw me away. She stopped talking to me, completely iced me out. I was heartbroken. It’s like once she’s taken all that you have to offer, she doesn’t need you anymore. Fuck, she never needed me. I needed her.”_

Ashlyn then remembered the look on Ali’s face after she blocked her shot.

“I’m sorry, Whit. But an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind.”

“Ashlyn, come on. You have to do it. Please?” Whitney begged.

“Whit, I am not going to Four F,Ali. That’s so fucked.”

“No, Ashlyn. It’s not. But do you know what is? The fact that she uses girls for fun. Krieger tricks them into falling in love her, she ensnares them, until they live for her, her affection, her love. And then she breaks them.”

“Isn’t that a little harsh, Whitney?” The keeper asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

“Not really.” Kling interjected. “Whit isn’t exaggerating, that’s what Krieger does. She did it to Whitney, she did it to me, hell, she even did it Pinoe. And that’s just the start. You saw the girls on the pitch tonight. All of them have been wronged by Krieger in someway. You don’t think she deserves to be taught a lesson?”

“Of course I do, but that doesn’t mean that I’m the one to do it.”

“Aren’t you though?” Kling asked. “I mean you are Krieger’s type.”

Ashlyn blushed.

“I’m her type?”

“Yeah… woman.” Whitney, Megan, and Meghan burst out laughing.

Kling quickly schooled her features and turned to Ashlyn.

“No, but in all seriousness. You’re drop-dead gorgeous, funny, athletic, kind, and _fresh_.”

The keeper was almost flattered by Kling’s description of her until the word fresh.

“Eww, don’t say the word fresh. That makes me feel like a piece of meat.”

“Well, that’s what you are to Krieger. That’s what we all are.” Pinoe interjected.

 _Jesus Christ, is she really that bad?_ The keeper took a deep breath and thought for a moment. _Fuck, she must be if they want revenge this badly._

"Fine, I’ll do it. I’ll Four F Krieger.”

Whitney, Kling, and Pinoe jumped off of the bed and again for the second time that night, dog-piled on top of the keeper.

_I need to watch that fucking movie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. So how are y'all feeling about this turn of events? Do you want Ashlyn to Four F Ali? Are you surprised that Ali has a painful past and is going to turn over a new leaf? P.P.S. Do y'all like this dialogue heavy writing style? Or do you wish I had more descriptive paragraphs in my writing? P.P.P.S. Here's the link to "John Tucker Must Die:" http://megashare.at/watch-john-tucker-must-die-online-TXpZeE53PT0 I am not planning on following the plot verbatim but I will definitely draw inspiration from it. So watch at your own peril! P.P.P.P.S. The more reviews I get the more inclined I am to update ;) P.P.P.P.P.S. Too many postscripts?


End file.
